


The Trails They Left Behind

by Yummi_x



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airbending & Airbenders, All of Seventeen is here but they’re not Main Characters, Alternate Universe - Bending, Angst, Deep Story-line, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Dark Shit..., Violence, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummi_x/pseuds/Yummi_x
Summary: It's incredible how a single desicion, can cause such a twisted chain of events. A problem producing an even bigger mess than intended. Being hunted down, having a bounty over your head, and forced to leave everything behind, not having a single idea as to why, was only the smallest part of it all.Secrets and lies all lead to the same place. The question is whether they can handle the trail that leads there, and bare the truth that it holds.~~~!!NO AVATAR IN THIS!!!!AND YOU DO NOT NEED TO WATCH AVATAR (The Last Air Bender) TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!!





	The Trails They Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way to long to finish, but the first chapter is done! I'm so happy and excited to share this with everybody. Thank you for giving this fic a shot, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Enough so you can read the next ones coming. 
> 
> I want to thank the people who suggested what some members should bend. It was so helpful, and it let me know what some people want from this. 
> 
> I also want to give a lot of credit to the three most amazing people ever. If it wasn't for them, this whole fic wouldn't be a thing. My cousin that helped me immensely with the actual plot, characters, and story as a whole. Honestly, please give her a lot of credit. Cause this story would have been a shitshow if it wasn't for her. She was there for me from the very beginning. I can't thank her enough for her time, because she had a lot going on with her own life.
> 
> One of my best friends for encouraging me, and slapping some sense into me when I thought this whole idea was stupid and wanted to give up. She's amazing and thank you for bringing me back up when I felt discouraged, because I most likely would have given up on myself. She's just an overall inspiring person, she's so strong and I'm sad I can't hug her often. 
> 
> And lastly to my other best friend, that wasn't even supposed to know about this whole thing. I explained the plot to her and she was so genuinely interested. Constantly telling me to write it, and how it was such a great story-line and story overall. She told me, my writing was good and that drove me to continue writing and be confident/proud of my work. Also for, thoroughly editing this and making it easier for my reader's and strengthening my writing. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this whole fic to the three most amazing people in my life. Now, I hope you all enjoy reading!!!

His fingertips graze the smooth musk green spine, until he reaches the very tip top of the hard covered book. Sliding it out of its compressed slot, while others release their very first breath from the pressure of its own words pressing against each other. Expanding in size, though still being able to lean on one another. Taking advantage of the newly found space that had been given to them.

The novel plops into his palm, liberating a puff of unwanted dust particles into the air. He steps down the creaking latter, alarming him slightly. Thinking that it might be about time to order a new one for his own safety. As he opens the wrinkled pages, the smell of profound ink and aged paper invades his already book-familiar nose. Eyes scanning every curve of the unique written letters in the land that only needed words to be so amazingly gratifying. Praising the feeling of the pages rough edges on his hands.

He doesn't know why such objects take a big part of his time and mind. But as soon as he opens his mouth about the incredible amount of fondness that swells in him, words spill out of him like a barrel overfilling with things more valuable than pounds of gold. As you allow yourself to be immersed in such a vivid land that has no limitations, it overcomes the rationality when attempting to put it down. The small object possibly being the only thing that can help you escape a reality that you either; despise, live for, or just flat out bored with. His dark eyes gleam with amazement; knowing how it could suddenly muffle the constantly rowdy world that surrounds you. How each one can find a place that solemnly exists to fit in the proper pair of welcoming hands as long as fingers keep turning page after page.

"Wonwoo!"

Abruptly breaking the silent atmosphere, Wonwoo's sinking thoughts are brought back up to the surface of reality before they can be dragged any deeper. The book once in his grasp lands on the grainy concrete floor, causing a vehement sound to echo throughout the spacious library. Almost making Wonwoo jump out of his skin, and just barely managing to catch the mortifying squeak that crawled up his throat wanting to escape his pursed lips.

"What the hell, Soonyoung!" He turns to see an innocent smile plastered across his face. Eyes faint with guilt, but excitement swimming alongside with it.

It was a look he was used to. The kind of look that always meant trouble, but every moment that passed by you'd especially yearn for it. Never being left forgotten, because if you didn't catch the familiar glint each day something would immediately feel off.

"Sorry... but look at this cool trick I just learned!"

Soonyoung inhales deeply, staring intently at an invisible target. Puckering his lips slightly as he clenches his fists. Before Wonwoo can predict what the latter might attempt, thin rings of fire form out of Soonyoung's calculating exhales. His eyes flickering vibrantly from the reflection of the rings of heat that keep coming one after the other. Whilst Wonwoo eyes widen in panic, noting that they are in a building with nothing but flammable objects. His hand instinctively reaches for some sort of flat item to fan out the possible reason for both their deaths.

"Are you trying to kill us?" He exclaims accusingly as he snaps his head toward the satisfied looking boy.

"Cool, huh?" Is all he responds with, not a tinge of shame in his voice.

After muttering a low, “Unbelievable”, Wonwoo chuckles at how ridiculous his friend can be. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised.

That's all Soonyoung was growing up. Getting overly excited at the smallest of things, showing off his very best, but never wanting to bring anything around him down. He could be reckless sometimes, but he knows his limits (a skill he wishes a particular person could have as well). He was skilled and fairly powerful in terms of fighting and bending, considering he's never had a teacher to show him certain techniques and how to control his erratic flames. He did however learn how to improve his bending slower than most. Not giving that as an excuse, he never misses the chance to learn and reach higher, because he still remains with no sort of teacher to guide him.

Wonwoo on the other hand, knows that the other secretly beats himself up for not being good enough.

Either way, people wouldn't know. The small town didn't contain any fire-benders other than Soonyoung. Some are natively from fire territories, but none hold the gift (or some may call it curse). So of course when his mother brought him here and word got out about him being a fire-bender, people weren't the fondest nor nicest towards the small family.

They'd pick on Soonyoung, saying he could explode at any given moment, hurt people if he was made the slightest bit annoyed, and making him out to be some sort of untamable monster. When in reality, he was just a small boy looking for eyes that didn't hold such malice. Wonwoo gave him that, and he wanted to do more. It was up until 2nd grade Wonwoo, his family, and Soonyoung's mother had taken enough of everyone's bullshit.

Nobody would forget that day.

The day Mrs. Kwon found Wonwoo carrying her sobbing son along with another taller boy. The pure devastation on her tried face went away in the blink of an eye, altering into jumbling emotions of rage, annoyance, and determination. She gently picked up her son that still released fleeting tears that slid down his chubby cheeks. Her sole target being the widespread market that held most of the townspeople at a time. As she stomped onto the sturdy oak wood table, that generally stood in the middle of the market, people already begun to flash her questioning looks.

"Everyone! Bring your focus onto me and listen to my every last word, as you take your oh so precious time to do it.” And so people did, silence slowly creeped throughout the entire market. "My boy is nothing but a human-being wanting to seek more in life. Wanting a place he can roam around and not get mercilessly beaten verbally or physically. Wanting to simply live his life. He hasn't and will never hurt a single soul in this town. You’re the people that have been doing harm. I have seen my beautiful boy shatter in utter sadness each day from your disgusting looks and words. I will not have any more of it. Have a problem? Come straight to me! Leave my young boy out of your lowlife problems. He's only a child! What kind of repulsive souls are you? I only ask for you to treat him like any other kid. Because if you don't, hell will seem like a walk in a park compared to what I'll do to you."

Cheers of effort erupted into the crowd that came from the same two kids who carried the once miserable looking boy. Soonyoung's eyes now wide and full of admiration for his mother that stood tall.

 

 

 

"So... what are you reading?"

Soonyoung grabs the book off the desk before Wonwoo can subtlety take it from his reach. Knowing very well what the latter's reaction will be if he sees it. The taller clenches his fists tightly by his sides, shoulders hunching as they continue to tense up. Already giving up on trying to prevent Soonyoung from seeing the book.

"Looks borin-" His eyes reveal the bitter reality of how he should have expected what was before him, yet they still seem to grow dull with every passing moment of realization.

Pursing his lips, he sets the book back down as if it's made out of the most fragile material. The action done with closed eyes. Then when he finally looks back up at Wonwoo, the hollowness in his next words catch themselves midst in the act of his lacking efforts to pretend the two just had a normal everyday conversation.

"Guessing she told you," he breathes out, "Wonder if she told Mi-"

"She didn't," Wonwoo reassures. "She only told me, and I thought maybe I could h-"

"It's not your problem."

It wasn't.

"So leave it." Soonyoung demands.

But what kind of person/friend would he be, if he did.

Wonwoo only chuckles, "You're right, but then again when have I ever done what you've told me to do?"

The shorter shoots him a glare, and Wonwoo frowns. Each expression growing more exaggerated as the other deepens their features to portray their inner frustration. Bouncing back and forth til’ Soonyoung gives up.

That's how it was for them, typically. Always finding a way to insult each other or turn the simplest of things into a competition. Though 'Enemies' never being in one's vocabulary when describing the duo, because behind those attitudes, the euphoria that hid behind their eyes never went by unnoticed.

Though at this very second, it felt different knowing Soonyoung was hurting in a way he never has. It was Wonwoo's attempt to lighten the thick layer of anger and distress that cloaked Soonyoung's skin.

"I'm serious Wonwoo." He says after realizing what the other was trying to do. "I'm fine, so stop secretly trying to help something you can't. I've been working a lot–"

"More than you should,"

"I can handle it. So I'll eventually have the money for it."

Wonwoo pushes his body off the table he found himself leaning on, and crosses his arms over his exaggeratedly sighing chest. Looking at the other with furrowed brows. "So tell me, how are you going to travel all those miles alone? How long ‘til you can't work anymore? How long till we have to sit here waiting while you're d-"

"This is something I have to do on my own! I don't need someone to come and save me, because it's really none of your goddamn business!"

Wonwoo flinches at the words thrown at him. Not out of hurt, instead shock from the abrupt brokenness that laid in the others always jovial tone. He knew what Soonyoung was talking about, and that's why anger was adding itself into the mixture of emotions that continued to fill his own weakening state. All those times that Mrs. Kwon, Wonwoo and his family helped Soonyoung. They did it for him. Of course it might have felt like something they had to do, but it was never something they didn't want to do. They loved Soonyoung with all their heart, and right now they all need the boy who knows his limits.

"Listen," Soonyoung finally breaks the dragged seconds of silence, "I didn't come here to fight. I just..." It looks as though he's internally fighting himself whether to say something or not, "...I can't make it to dinner tonight, sorry."

He swerves back towards the door and before Wonwoo can even open his mouth to call out for him, the sound of the door shutting beats him to it.

He thinks about it. He really does. Would Soonyoung even stop and listen to what Wonwoo had to say? Did he just need some time to himself? Wonwoo was never good at these kind of things. He wasn't good with people in general, and that was his excuse of only having two friends. The reason being more of how those people were completely enough for him. Whilst Wonwoo felt the opposite about himself, especially in situations like these. Even if they rarely happened, bitter thoughts like those tip-toed their way into Wonwoo's conscious. The longer he stood there, instead of running after Soonyoung, the more shame crawled down his throat. He just couldn't move his legs, and by the time his state of mind found its way back to him. The realization of the other most likely being long gone, dawns on him like a storm cloud preparing to pour heavy drops of rain.

 

 

 

After a few more hours of working at the library, Wonwoo grabs his brown bag that contained a book and his one key. It isn't much but in a world and town as small as this one, it’s basically his life in a bag. He locks the heavy oak door, before stepping out into the crisp night air.

It felt nice knowing that he held the only key of the small place. After Dongyul gave it to him –claiming he was too old to take care of the place any longer– Wonwoo had programmed every ounce of energy that fueled him to do any sort of job, to cherishing the library. Never a day where he skips the usual sweeping and organization of the place. Never a day where he has to drag himself out of bed with his hands and feet being weighed down. Never a day where he forgets his second home, as others liked to call it for him.

He was twelve when he got tired of reading the same words on the same pages. So when Soonyoung informed him about the library, strings of elation wove into the depths of his nerves and hauled him to the direction of the archaic building. The smell that blew in his face being one he would soon come to recognize right off the bat.

Dongyul didn't believe a kid would even bother opening a book. Rather preferred wanting to play with a ball or practice bending. He told Wonwoo to leave, but the boy didn't catch the man's annoyed tone that were planted in his firm words. The man might have come off as rude, but that was molded into his grumpy personality. Besides, Wonwoo was too distracted running up to the bookshelves that looked like towers compared to his small frame. His face was filled with such awe that when Dongyul finally caught sight of his expression, he just knew this boy was a whole lot different.

 

 

 

Wonwoo sauntered down the dirt pathway, his mind vacant. Nothing that he felt the need to worry about, and disturb his comfort. Walks like these carried heart-felt decisions and thoughts, because of the accustomed solace everything around him held. The soft wind shoving its way through Wonwoo's thin juniper colored shirt. It felt quite cool for it to be the beginning of summer, though it was late in evening. He liked it when the weather was like this; not too cold for that the blustering wind to awaken, and not too hot for gross sweat to drip down his skin.

Especially when the blinding sun finally went to sleep, so the moon could take its place. Stars hung above his head appearing one after the other, allowing the darkening sky to let loose its luminous lights.

Then that florid smile invades any sort of longing for remedy, reminding him of the argument the two had. Long wistful fingers latched onto his heart, squeezing tighter and tighter as flashes of Soonyoung's distressed position appeared throughout his once devoid head.

He wants —needs— to help That's all he's been doing for the past couple weeks. Researching ways to do something for Soonyoung. He knew how the other would react if he saw the book about possible healing methods. Oddly enough, Wonwoo wasn't even sure why. It was eccentric of him to take on a task as big as this and very far fetched for one person. In his condition, constantly going out of town to do heavy duty jobs and favors would just harm him even more than actually helping him towards his goal. The medicine wasn't easy to get your hands on. Even if the other had gathered enough money, a trip to where he can find the medicine is definitely not anywhere near here. Nobody wanted Soonyoung to take the dangerous risk of going alone. It wasn't that they thought he was helpless. Not at all.

It was the fact that they knew he was dying.

The disease is common in the northeast, so it wasn't surprising when Soonyoung's mother had told Wonwoo about how her son carried the deadly sickness. He just couldn't believe somebody so close to him could possibly be a tribute for death itself.

People called it Baechul. It usually targets one body system, slowing down the function of specific organs within that system. When it would affect more than one body system, people often wouldn't make it that far. Even with the help of medicine. All cases were different, some more severe than others. It wasn't contagious luckily, but it was cursed upon families that weren't as lucky.

In Soonyoung's case, his cardiovascular system is affected. However taking the medicine regularly has resulted in them being unprepared for the kind of toll it would have on his body. They haven't ran out just yet, but the time of needing to ration it out has already arrived. Wonwoo wasn't even sure how his mother had gotten enough to last them nineteen years. It's extremely expensive —the plant being extremely difficult to grow— and ways away to acquire.

There was no permanent cure.

Soonyoung will die if he continues to act like he could do this on his own. Pretending that everything is okay and expecting the rest to do the same. Why did he have to be so difficult? It's as if he'd rather waste away then take the help of the people who love him. Does he not know how greatly it would affect the people around him, or does he just not care?

Wonwoo's indecisive emotions were sprawled out everywhere. Anger slipping in as sorrow paints the walls of his cluttered mind that held piling boxes of worries.

Talking some sense into Soonyoung is an option, but the other would never listen long enough for Wonwoo to consider the idea. Doing it behind the others back might be a chance on the other hand. The town is small, but Soonyoung is hardly here anymore because of his other work outside of town. What that might be? Hell, that was a mystery to his own mother. 

Wonwoo shook it off for now the best he could; the small wood house he calls home growing near. The lights of the kitchen shine down the ground in front of the window. It saddens him a bit, knowing that they've probably waited for him to eat dinner. He's asked them to not do it anymore, because of the late hours he'll be working at the library. Though they always shushed him, not paying any mind to his insisting words.

He walks in, as the couple are in the midst of setting up the dining table. The smell of porridge causing Wonwoo's empty stomach to grumble at him loudly.

"I'm home Auntie and Uncle."

They smile at him brightly, her wrinkles crinkling up more than her husband's. It was always easier to get a gesture like that from her then it ever was with him. The result was the same however. Warmness spread throughout his chest from the familiar looks. The feeling, without fail, returning to him after coming home each day.

"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you? Mom and dad!" She scolds him, "It's been 19 years."

He gives her a sad smile, and she reluctantly lets it go for today, exactly like the past ones. Wonwoo felt it wasn't his place to call them that. They raised, fed, and gave him all his life and he was extremely grateful. But the fact was they never chose to. They never chose to have an infant dropped off on their doorstep. Not while they already had one on the way to deal with. If it was adoption, he gladly would call out the names Mom and Dad, but that just wasn't the case.

"Where's Mingyu?" Wonwoo asks after sitting down to join them and picking up his spoon to start eating.

"With Soonyoung," she replies thoughtfully, "That boy has been overworking himself a lot lately. Guessing that's why Mingyu went to go help him. It made me a little sad when Mingyu told me they both weren't going to be here for dinner. Inviting Soonyoung to rest a bit, I suppose not however."

Wonwoo remembers Mingyu asking him if he knew why Soonyoung's been acting difficult lately. He couldn't look him in the eye, because telling him the truth would result in Wonwoo watching fleeting flakes of dismay land and slowly consume his dark eyes. So he told him the other wanted to do something nice for his mom, something that would cost a fortune. And just like that did the concern from his face disappear like snow melting away from the impending spring and its radiant sun in tow. Wonwoo told him to not tell Soonyoung because it was supposed to be a surprise. Ever since, Mingyu had begun to help Soonyoung with his work as much as possible. That was just the kind of person he was. The most selfless being he's come to know.

When Mingyu had begun school, people would constantly ask Wonwoo why the two would always walk home and to school together. He simply told them they were brothers, because at the time he still didn't know. They never believed him which was frustrating. Saying they didn't look or act alike enough for it to be true. Wonwoo had sharp eyes, pale skin, and a quite lanky body. More introverted and lost in his own world most of the time. While Mingyu held such tan skin, gentle eyes, and a welcoming smile. He got along well with others, his charms and handsome face in his favor. Wonwoo convinced himself that their tall height was enough for him to prove that they were brothers. Yet the more he looked at his family, the more out of place he felt.

One day, a tantrum broke the last few pieces of Wonwoo's inner accusations into place. The funny thing was, it wasn't himself that threw it. It was Mingyu. He was sent to the principal, and when he told his parents why they were there, their expressions were left astonished. He beat up a kid during recess. Luckily bending wasn't involved, seeing as they were reckless kids in kindergarten. That could have left more room for serious injuries. His parents were outraged with him, and pressed Mingyu on why he would do such a thing. He still didn't say a word after they grounded him for month. That's when Wonwoo couldn't hide in the shadow of his suffering and lies any longer.

Before the grounding took place, he begged Mingyu not to tell them the reason why he did what he did. Wonwoo never thought Mingyu's parents would go this far with his punishment. A small voice was overheard during the parents angered screams, and they turn to look at Wonwoo who held clinging tears in his trembling eyes. Shakily explaining how it was his fault, causing a stifling outburst from Mingyu. Proclaiming how the boy deserved it for calling Wonwoo names and picking on him constantly.

After ten minutes of his tantrum, Wonwoo simply spoke out the question that had been eating him away, "Why do I look so different from you guys?" They didn't say anything for awhile. So many flashes of emotions in their dithering features.

That was the day Wonwoo found out Mingyu's family wasn't biologically _his family_. And it ached so much.

He ran straight to his room, hot non-stop tears descending down his face. Potent sobs raking against his ribs, as he got a empty cloth bag. Stuffing things he couldn't identify himself through his blurry sight. When it was filled to the brim, he slung it over his shoulder. Stumbling from the weight of the massive bag. He climbed out the window and started running, not having a destination in mind.

Wonwoo came to a stop, after only ten minutes, when he spotted a small pond. He sat there, staring back at his reflection. At his puffy eyes, and the splotched redness on his cheeks that were still damp form the salty tears. Wondering where those features truly came from.

The peaceful chirping of birds singing into sky that altered into the melding colors of orange, red, and yellow didn't last long. The sound of quick steps becoming increasingly more evident; before he could turn his head to see what it might be, Wonwoo was tackled to the hard dirt ground.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu cheers, arms wrapped securely around his waist. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Please don't cry anymore. I'm going to be by your side forever. It doesn't matter if we share the same blood."

Wonwoo gazed at the boy after being released. Feeling stupid for attempting to run away. To run away from people that did nothing but treat him like family. From those big puppy like eyes. Who knows what would have happened to him if the taller didn't find him, or if Wonwoo ended up lost. Of course he didn't feel amazingly happy right away and care free of worries; that crude place in his mind went ahead and settled lingering questions. But it was the start of learning more about himself, and discovering the truth. The unidentified weight that heavily slugged down his shoulders arose, and that was enough for him.

Mingyu stands up, dusting the dirt off his pants and extends a his hand out for Wonwoo to take. "Come on, let's go home before it gets dark. I'll drag you back if I have to."

 

 

 

The sound of the front door slamming open retorts a high pitched screech from Mrs. Kim, the dining table wobbling from everyone's startled jump. Heads snap toward the entrance and see Soonyoung's mother dripping in sweat, breath labored, and fear banging on the surface of her rapidly blinking eyes.

"Wonwoo!" She hurdles herself to him, voice begging for air.

He hurriedly gets up sending the chair he once sat on, flying back a bit. "What's wrong?"

He already had a list of guesses; all of them eventually leading to Soonyoung's sickness. Guilt shifted its gears and worked on taking its effect on Wonwoo's body. Life and death was at stake here, and Wonwoo decided to push it to the side. Using the pitiful excuse that he didn't know how to stop the other from overworking himself. Soonyoung was a lit fuse, a ticking time bomb, and his neglecting self left him alone with his irrational decisions. Wonwoo had just been lost in his own thoughts, eating dinner like any other day. Waiting for the door to creak open and a pillar of a person to walk in with the same goofy smile that Wonwoo would always long for.

"I-I don't know! They’re tak-taking him away! They’re taking my So- Soonyoung away!" A sob rips its way threw, "Pl-Please stop them! Mingyu can't hold them off for long!"

At his best friends name being heard, Wonwoo is already dashing out the door. The context of her words didn't make sense with his assumptions. Breaking it down seeming to only make the pieces of the puzzle smaller.

Dread continued to build at the pit of his stomach as he heard the faint yelling of people in the distance. The more the noise increased, the faster he's legs pumped themselves forward. Then he sees it. The mass crowd, dirt clouds, and Mingyu desperately dodging the clawing hands trying to grasp the baffled boy behind him.

"Stop! Stop! What's going on?" Wonwoo throws himself in front of the out-numbered pair.

"Oh look, here's the other one!" Someone exclaims deep in the crowd of people.

"Grab the boy already!"

"I knew the fire-bender would stir up trouble from the beginning!"

So many people went ahead blurting their thoughts he couldn't even tell who was saying what any more. The hectic voices starting to muffle anything that was going on in Wonwoo's mind.

"Throw all three of them into the cell!"

"Yeah, they probably helped!"

Wonwoo's knuckles turn a ghost-white from the intense pressure of his clenched fists; he's had enough. "Shut up!" The crowd dies down, surprised at the boy's voice level. Out of the three he was the least expected to lose his composure. "Now someone tell me what the hell is happening."

"Your little friend was in charge of a raid that stole medicine for Baechul from the land of Yongamhan."

"Because of him, people are dying!"

He wanted to laugh at the senseless accusations. How these people could make a incredulous idea and strive on it for their own selfish benefits. It's a desperate call to find a way to prove themselves right after all these years. To prove that the sole fire-bender of this town was nothing but a curse upon them.

"W-Wonwoo, I've nev-" Soonyoung tries to explain, still behind the safety of Mingyu.

"Of course the boy would deny the fact!"

"Where's your proof?" Mingyu demands, eyes blazing with rage and hands shaking at his sides.

"Oh please! He's been going out of town constantly, and the proof is the letter itself!" Someone throws out.

"What letter?" Wonwoo asks.

"The letter the king himself sent! His sons are traveling here to obtain the monster!"

"The princes?" A mumble is heard behind Wonwoo, though he's unable to identify which of them had questioned what they heard.

A death grip on his left arm roughly pulls Wonwoo towards the vicious herd of people. People he's known all his life.

To be quite honest, he doesn't know how the trio have lasted this long in the malicious town. The people so incredibly close minded and isolated from the rest of the world. It was cheesy and completely inaccurate to say they were different. No, they were just the only ones nice enough to lift the boy they've broken back up, encourage each other after making mistakes, and not let anything cut the strings they had attached to one another.

This town and it's people were hell, but with each other it carried the tender warmth of home. And right now, it felt like hell finally had the power to unwind those invincible strands that held them together.

Wonwoo felt like a rag doll, suffocating in the mess of limbs. He sees Mingyu reaching out for him, leaving Soonyoung unoccupied for a split second. People using that split second to their advantage and push the tallest boy out of the way. Throwing Soonyoung to the ground without hesitation.

"Tie him up before he burns us!"

A buff man flips Soonyoung onto his stomach, not that they needed the strength. He lied there lifelessly, not making any kind of movement to fight back. Wonwoo knew he wouldn't even think about fire-bending at the moment. He swore to never hurt anybody in this town, and Soonyoung stood by that oath with his life. But Wonwoo didn't know what to do, being out-numbered to the max was limiting his options. A decision needed to be made now.

His eyes dart to scan every single item nearby, till they land on the key to what might save their asses. He tugs Mingyu to his side, whispering a set of instructions. The other nods, and runs back a few steps waiting for Wonwoo's cue. A unexpected surge of adrenaline pulses through his veins, almost enough to be identified as excitement and anticipation. Maybe it was the fact of being able to bend in a way legends would in those old stories Mingyu's mother would tell them before bed all those years ago, or just to be given the chance to make a fool of these people.  
The buff man finishes tying Soonyoung's hands behind his back, violently hurdling the other to his feet. Head down and black hair that fell in his best friend's eyes is all Wonwoo saw before panicked words left his mouth.

"Soonyoung! They have your mom! Your mom! Soonyoung help her!"

In less than a blink of an eye, did the captive boy bring his body to a halt and properly face Wonwoo. He points in Mingyu's direction, signaling Soonyoung to run while the others were confused (nobody had remembered doing/being told to do anything to his mother). The crowd hurriedly goes after Soonyoung. The realization of just being mislead hitting them, as they see the boy had already made it halfway towards his friends.

That's when Wonwoo's eyes find its way back to the object he's depending on. A table holding a massive jug of water a few yards away from him. He waits till the very second the crowd is right by it, only then does he swing his arm to the right. Tugging the water inside to the edge of the table. It spills onto the fairly solid ground, pooling around the townspeople's feet. Wonwoo clenches his fist, altering the ground -in contact of the water- beneath the running cluster into ice. Some slip and some stick to the ground for a second or two.

"Now!" Wonwoo calls out once Soonyoung reaches him.

Followed by Mingyu's feet powerfully stomping down, does the ground beneath them rumble. Rock walls emerge from the ground, barricading the people and themselves. It may not last long knowing that the majority of the towns population were earth-benders, but it'll buy them some time.

He gestures towards Mingyu, "We need to get your parents house." Wonwoo hastily unties the ropes around Soonyoung's wrists. "That's where your mom is too, sorry for scaring you."

Soonyoung waves him off, out of breath. "As long as those bastards didn't actually do anything to her. Do you even know what they're talking about?"

Mingyu and Wonwoo shake their head in unison. The taller opens his mouth to speak, but the roar of the wall that is the only thing keeping them from getting mobbed once more, being dangerously close to falling, apart jolts their body to flee the scene.

They run down the straight wide space that is between two rows of houses, until Mingyu leads them behind the row of houses to the left so they can stay hidden when the wall is teared down. It would remind Wonwoo of them playing tag when they were younger; Soonyoung was the fastest of them despite the others resembling the daddy long leg spider. Mrs. Kwon came up with the nickname after coming to the conclusion Soonyoung would never reach their unfair height. Then again the people trying to 'tag' them were in for much more then getting rid of the part they play in the game.

It was practically an earthquake when the wall crumbled down.

Soonyoung stumbled quite a bit but managed to catch himself. Their bought time didn't last long enough for Wonwoo to ignore his anxiousness. Considering the towns extreme determination he should have known.

He couldn't help but crane his neck to ensure they weren't being followed. The alley type way stood deserted to his relief however. Wonwoo slams into a body while his eyes were drifting off. "Sorry!"

Soonyoung slaps his shoulder before telling him they made it to their house. Mingyu already disappeared into the building, Soonyoung not far behind. Not even a second in are the three bombarded with concerned, confused, and fearful questions. All while arms wrap around their trembling frames. The energy mollifying from their skin to cascade down to their fingertips. As if drips of it, gradually fall and little by little does it diminish into the air they heavily breath in and out. Till it eventually turns into nothing, before it can even hit the ground.

"What are they trying to do?" Is the first question they decide to answer.

"Throw Soonyoung into prison." Mingyu heads straight to their shared room, not sparing anybody a glance after being released.

"Why?" Mrs. Kwon eyebrows scrunch together in an angered use. The dry tear tracks that she put no effort to wipe, cracking from the change of expression.

It scared Wonwoo, not in a usual way however. Often times scared for the people that caused her rage. The day she told the people to leave Soonyoung alone for example. After, someone did mumble something ugly to her boy and a black eye was never so present on someone's face before to Wonwoo. It was different. Right now, the town was vicious. To the extent of confusion and helplessness for everybody they want to blame. Letting Soonyoung's mom speak her mind in the predicament they were in, would just end up in her getting hurt or accused of being apart of the accusations towards her son.

"They think I was apart of a raid that stole medicine." Soonyoung continues knowing what the next question is, explaining how their proof was a letter that apparently, the king of Yongamhan sent. "Mom, you can't just go and scream at them—"

"Oh yes I ca-"

"No," he grips her shoulders. "If their telling the truth about people being sent after me, then I'm involved with the law. Whether you like it or not."

"That's why we can't stay here." Mingyu bursts back into the room, backpacks overflowing in his arms. He throws one in Wonwoo's direction, barely catching it.

"What are you talking about?" Soonyoung's lets go of his tight hold on his mother to face Mingyu. Finality in his stance and tone of words, prepared to reject the help of others. Dismissing the idea before it was even explained and brought to light as their best option.

"They'll make sure you'll go to prison, and throw you under the bus. What's the punishment for that crime? I don't know and I don't really give a damn. You didn't do what they're accusing you for. We have to do something, but we can't do that while they're searching every inch of this town for Soonyoung."

They stare at him with searching eyes, looking for some sort of way to unwind his words and ravel them back into a lie. All wanting to deny the fact that everything he said was agonizingly correct. Though it all catches onto the walls of stickiness in their throats that didn't allow them to breathe out false hope. For the first time in awhile, they had no clue how to reassure and dig each other out of a deepening hole.

"He's right," Wonwoo finally states, "But not everybody." Confused gazes fall on his presuming face, "They don't suspect our families, and we already helped Soonyong escape once. If we really want to do something, bringing everybody would be a crowd. Plus, it would keep them safe. It'd be best if just the three of us leave."

"And do what?" Mingyu's mother shouts at them, growing tears in her soft eyes. "You can't just-just leave, and blindly go out to that god forsaken world, not having a plan or goal."

"We'll figure it out." Mingyu strides back to his room to start packing.

His father following after him, "Like hell you will!" It was the first time he had spoken out, but the effect on him was all the same. 

Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung, hopeful that the other will agree with his conclusion, "This is all because of m—"

"Don't even start Soonyoung, and don't even think about arguing that nobody should leave with you." Soonyoung's quick to to shoot him a glare, but Wonwoo treads to his room to pack as well, unfazed.

The arrival of Wonwoo's presence cuts off the blatant argument between Mingyu and his father. He felt like he was intruding, even if it was his room too. Mr. Kim deflated with defeat, ceasing any fight he had left within him. He mumbles something under his breath that neither were able to catch, before abandoning the room that endured its persist tension. Though leaving the tiniest bit of space for the tense atmosphere that remained, to dull. Mingyu didn't waste any time, going back to his stuffing of clothes. The younger's movements becoming frustrated and tremor hands hindered his desire to leave this place as soon as possible.

"You don't have to co—" Mingyu starts, not stopping his task that seemed to be getting increasingly difficult.

"Shut up."

Wonwoo sets the unoccupied bag, that sat in his arms since the other had thrown it at him, on his own bed. Gathering clothes, shoes, a sleeping bag (Mingyu bought him a much bigger and better one, years ago, when he had accidentally ripped a gigantic hole in the middle of Wonwoo's old one. He tried explaining to the older that he had a very deliberate plan, that would end in Soonyoung believing in 6'0 worms. Though in result of the incident they never actually found out if Soonyoung was naive enough to have fell for it), and other things that fell into his list of being essential.

It felt like first grade all over again. The memory that just kept begging and chasing Wonwoo to think back on. Running away in general always seemed like an idea he wanted to take a chance at. He doesn't even think that the reason he tried the first time was because of what Mingyu's parents revealed to him anymore. When he genuinely thinks about it, back then he didn't really have a motive. The only difference from then was, now he knew exactly why the desire was so potent. The circumstances weren't the best, and he could deal without the terror of leaving the comfort this place once had. Yet the feeling of being caged in, finally felt relieved. Whether that was bad or not, Wonwoo was ultimately grateful that at the very least something about this whole situation felt right.

"I need a bag for food and water." Wonwoo tells Mingyu after finishing with his own pack. Without lifting his gaze, he tosses Wonwoo two bags that look mildly smaller than the others.

Reentering the room that carried overwhelmed faces, causes Wonwoo's fast pace to stutter. He's not sure what to say, or do. He simply couldn't take food from the cabinets that didn't belong solely to him, but bolstering the idea to them was already put as ineffective.

Mrs. Kim however unexpectedly snatches a bag from Wonwoo, after snapping out her own personal trance. Grabbing and dumping two thirds of the rice into a thin foot tall container. Proceeding to put uncooked noodles into a separate container. Wonwoo wanted to stop her and exclaim that the amount of food she was packing was too much. Not leaving much left for her and her husband, but her silence was almost as threatening as the intense force embeded into her eyes. This was the only option, and they all needed to close the wound before it was too late.

"Don't just stand there, get some cans. You too Soonyoung, go look in the closets to find gear." Mrs. Kwon this time, instructs Wonwoo and Soonyoung.

The whole house spiraling with the hectic searching and prepping. Everybody, no longer rejecting the inevitable, running past each other to gather the supplies needed. It all happened in silence, nobody daring to breath the words that might spark the place in a parents mind that told them to repeatedly pick fight over flight. Especially when flight resulted in the separation of them, and their kids that would never look grown up enough to let go into an unknown world, they've never even faced themselves.

A world with bending.

Violence ascended in damage, motives extending to the side of pure evil, and jealousy taking on a whole different shape and form. Going out there with an entire kingdom after Soonyoung, wouldn't lighten the amount of burdens and encounters they were going to be forced to face. Nobody knew what was waiting for them on the outside, but they all knew the extent of what it was capable of. Maybe that's why it was so hard to let go. Not the idea of being separated, but the possibility of someone, or all not coming back.

Mingyu bursts into the living room, trepidation written across his face. "I saw them going door by door to each house. I think they're asking if anybody's seen us." He spots the 3 packed bags on the dining table. Without hesitation he grabs the heaviest one, that contained camp gear, and clips it to his own personal pack. "We need to leave. Now."

He tosses Soonyoung a pack with clothes and a sleeping bag. Soonyoung's slept over enough times to forget a number of clothes that Mrs. Kim would eventually wash and store away, for the next time a sleepover takes place.

"Wait! The medicine!" Mrs. Kwon shouts with realization, startling everyone. "It's at the house, you need to get it before leaving."

"I think we'll survive a cold or the flu." Mingyu light-heartedly jokes, with no real amusement in voice.

"No! The medicine for Soonyoung!" She gives Wonwoo the keys, and wraps her arms frantically around him, "Please take care of them."

"What is she talking ab—"

"Not now, Mingyu. I'll explain later." The taller raises his eyebrow, bewildered from the quick shut down of the topic. Wonwoo very much aware of the latter settling the subject in his head, knowing they have more pressing matters to address.

Like the final moments of their once beautiful life, and family before they leave for who knows how long.

It happened so fast. The rushed hugs, the mothers trembling hands cupping each of their cheeks, and quavering lips that were placed onto their smiling faces, they forced out of the energy that already felt sucked dry, endeavoring to reassure.

The trio had everything ready to go. Coming to the conclusion that the first two stops that needed to be made were the library —Wonwoo convinced them that they could grab useful things their as well— and Soonyoung's house. Both locations weren't too far, and they were in the opposite direction of where the townspeople started their search for the boys. Assuming that they haven't reached it yet, the three of them could beat them to it without getting caught. Finally, preceding to get out of the small town. But after that... what they'll do next is a complete mystery.

"They're coming!" Mr. Kim shouts at them from the covered window, that was lifted the tiniest bit for the elder to see the outside.

The reluctant steps Wonwoo took gives time for the last shred of self-control he held close, to slowly be consumed. The urge to simply turn and fight back, flourishing from the small, weak part of his mind. The effort to push it back down getting emotionally exhausting. The anger that desperately heaved itself from the cracked and ragged edges that was his rationality, begging to be released from its declining body. It wasn't a crash, or sudden realization of it all, but the context of why this was all happening finally riled him up to the point of his vision blurring and head spinning.

These complete strangers, constant nagging was so loud. Complaining and whining about the things that would never really affect them if they just left it alone. All Wonwoo and his family wanted was peace. Yet, black hearts were too caught up with their own ways and standards. Claiming and believing it was the best.

It was so aggravating.

"Wonwoo!" He blinks, and cranes his head to face Mrs. Kim.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Eun."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo tilts and shakes his head, not understanding. He wants to ask what she was talking about, but everybody jumps at the sound of harsh banging at the front door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're mother."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Wait…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That's when suddenly, everything felt so empty. His anger gone. Diminishing in the deepest part of his heart.

Mingyu grabs Wonwoo's wrist after the banging grows more violent, dragging his now lethargic body out the back door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The last words he hears being,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Her name was Eun!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The heat presses against his sweat slicked skin. Springing his body into the air, as the flames grow in his palm. He twists his torso to the right, and brings his knees close to his chest. He unwinds himself from the ball he formed his body into, as he erupts the pocket of heat from his hands. The blow of flames splitting itself into bullet sized shots of fire, all targeting the shorter boy that calmly stood across the mat. The distance causing him to look the size of a toothpick.

It happens simultaneously, yet he blocks, reflects, and dodges it all with the help of the daggers he clutches in each hand. The shorter's eyes never leaving the Fire-Bender, knowing better than to give him a chance to follow up his attack while he's distracted. He empties his hands by launching the daggers towards the taller, and reaches for the Shuriken blades hidden under his crimson colored muscle shirt.

"Your Highnesses," the man, that held the title of the kings favorite servant, firmly directs at the two. "Your father has summoned you to his throne."

"I'm in the middle of kicking of my brothers ass, Hyeonu." The older of the two complains to the man, already forming tongs of heat in his palms. It was the rare occasion where the brothers were allowed to spar with each other, since their teachers had told that constantly fighting a Non-Bender and Fire-Bender wouldn't help improve their combat skills. But it was fun, the two were extremely competitive and it added more to their normal, boring everyday training.

"Keep telling yourself that!" The shorter shouts, making his way to his brother and Hyeonu.

"Quickly put on your shoes, and meet your father in 10 minutes."

It was immensely unusual for their father to want to see them urgently. The closest guess either of them could come up with, was another exhausting mission within their land that needed to be taken care of. These tasks were thrown onto them so they can learn from it, as their father would always tell them. Though it all consisted of maintaining peace, giving back to their people, and basically ‘ _the job of a prince’_. The older of the two would always complain about how boring it would be, while the other would always scold him and quietly do his job.

They trekked down to the throne room, critiquing the other about what they did wrong, or what they could improve during their training. Though it didn't take long for them to start bickering. The taller teasing his little brother to the point of faint irritation. He sees this, so he ends the others torture with the ruffle of his brown hair. The younger only rolls his eyes, and the remaining of the walk is set in silence.

They enter the massive room, the color scheme the same as the rest of the palace. Though the amount of gold was more prominent, the color hugging the curves of the red walls, carpet, and decorations nicely. Like vines, climbing and reaching for the seat their father sat in.

"Hello my sons," his deep voice that emitted amassed power and authority added to the intense waves his presence gave off.

They both bow, and greet their father. Standing side by side, patiently waiting for him to begin speaking again.

"I have a task that I need you to complete." The older groans a little, resulting in his brother nudging him to shut up. "Of course I could give this mission to one my best combat unit, but I thought you'd enjoy going out of the country."

Both eyes widen, and the Fire-Bender immediately regrets his actions. It wasn't even the fact of going out of the country, instead it was the mentioning of his best combat unit. That meant the task involved fighting, and that was a thing both have been yearning to do outside of training. At some points, one or the other would doubt the time consuming work-outs. Giving up on the idea of being able to even use their skills in the real world.

The King chuckles, "That's what I thought. So, do you mind if I explain what you'll have to do for this mission before you continue with your whining."

They both nod, and the anticipation is almost overflowing their bodies. Their father hands something to Hyeonu, he arrived not long after the two, and rushes to give the boys the single slip of badge paper. Both hold each end of the sheet that contained a sketch of boy that looked their age. He had round cheeks, and unique eyes that resembled a tiger’s.

"His name is Kwon Soonyoung, nineteen years old, and a Fire-Bender." They both look up in confusion. "He was the leader of a raid that stole two whole shipments of medicine for Baechul."

Those shipments could save hundreds of lives. This has happened more than once, people hoping to sell the medicine for a higher price on the market. Though this was the first time anybody has been successful, especially when the person was so young. It surprised and angered both brothers in a way that fueled their desire to complete this task.

"He lives in Heulg, and I need you to arrest and bring him here. So, I can deal with him myself. I've already sent a letter to the town, demanding to keep him locked up until the two of you get there."

"Does he have family?" The older asks.

"It doesn't matter, or concern you."

He nods in understanding and mentally face palms, because the question was plain stupid. It shouldn't affect how he deals with the situation or the crimes the boy committed. When you steal from their people, you steal from the whole country. No matter where or who it is, their father would summon hell upon them.

"So Junhui and Minghao, I expect you to not embarrass me and do your duty as Princes of Yongamhan. Go find and do whatever it takes to get this boy. You leave in the morning."

 

 

 

 

 

They're dismissed, and the only thing Junhui could think was,

 

 

 

 

 

_This is going to be so much fun..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The silhouette saunters down the long, dimly lit hallway. Drops of water, hitting the stone floor from the moist rock walls, is heard somewhere between the moans of pure agony and distress. The man passes through the forest of clawing hands, desperately trying to reach past the metal bars for him. Even if there was a risk of being turned into nothing but ashes.

The man stops after arriving to the sole oak wood door, and quietly slips in. His eyes immediately landing on the limp body with arms and feet bound, restricting any movement the other would possibly want to make. He looks the exact same as always, and it seems that he hasn't noticed the others arrival.

"You know, I've always wondered what you'd lose first down here. Your dignity... or your will to live. Yet as time moves forward, it seems you haven't lost an ounce of either so far."

The man finally looks up, with vacant eyes. A bitter smile lifting the corners of his deep-set lips up. "I wondered that too at first. Though it didn't take me long to realize you lost your dignity as well as your honor back before you throw me in this ditch of yours. And you only live further on to feed off the pain of others. The people you think have wronged you... Pathetic isn't it?"

"Says the one in chains."

The man takes a seat in the chair directly in front of the metal bars that trapped his prisoner, as he chuckles at the others silence. They sit there quietly, one admiring the scars the other had from their past sessions. Noticing the dried blood that might not ever leave his skin. He thought about it for a second or two, but ultimately decided that he wasn't in the mood to waste his energy on hearing the others screams.

The chained man abruptly says, "It still finds ways to amuse me. You still not knowing what you've truly done."

"I guess you did lose your mind then?"

"Trust me, I lost just much as you. If not, less. But I've sure not lost my mind."

"Then explain to me. What have I truly done?" The other muses.

"The irony that lies within it, is so unbelievably devastating. Sometimes I ask myself how has no found out. How have you not found out?"

"If you're going to waste my time, then I'll be on my way." He had come here right as the sun was setting, and was ready to head back to his room for some rest, after a stressful day. He came anyway after telling himself that it would be quick, though was starting to regret his decision as all he was hearing was nonsense.

"Yet you still come here every Wednesday, to what? Waste your time?"

His fists clench and unclench in exasperation, "I come here so I can see you rot in this hole. Loathing in your own regret-"

"The only thing I regret is not killing you before you murdered-" His voice didn't stagger, his eyes didn't hold any hint of fear, and that just provoked the man even more.

"YOU!" The man seethes, jerking his body forward causing the chair flying back. "You murdered her!"

"Then please tell me how I killed her, how I personally watched the life from her eyes fade away. Because the only person who witnessed that was yourself."

"You know exactly how this happened."

His threatening tone compelled the four guards, that silently stood in the corners of the room, to share nervous glances between the two men. Not sure whether to intervene, or stay in the shadows.

"Though you still seem to be blinded by your own regret and anguish to realize your the only one to blame for the death of your own wife..."

To everybody's relief, the man already began to see his way out. Struggling to keep his rage in check, not wanting to do something he would soon regret. Then everybody's lungs seem to cease functioning when the lasts three words that leave the prisoners mouth is heard.

 

 

 

 

 

_"...and unborn child."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh the up coming chapters probably won’t be this long lol. Anyways.... I hope you guys liked it...?! Let me know what you thought about it!! Like the elements I chose for them, the way I’ve protrayed their characters so far, or what ever you like :D Sorry if it’s slow but don’t worry some more action will be coming ;D
> 
> I’ll try to update as soon as possible, but I also want to put out content that I’m proud of so you guys can enjoy it more. Thank you again!!! Have an amazing day/night!! <3


End file.
